Die Kraft die wir nicht haben
by Mijako
Summary: Naja... also es ist ein OneShot über Harry und Ginny, wie ich mir eine der ersten Kapitel im siebten Buch wünschen würde... ach lest einfach selbst.


Nur, um das eben kurz klar zu stellen: Ich mag das Pairing Harry/Ginny nicht besonders... okay eigentlich mag ich es überhaupt nicht. Aber so langsam muss ich leider einsehen, dass die Chance, dass Harry in dem nächsten Buch noch mal irgendwann mit Hermine zusammenkommt, so hoch ist wie 1 zu 1000000000000000000000.

Aber dies hier ist ein One-Shot, wie ich mir einen der ersten Kapitel des siebten Buches wünschen würde.

Ich weiß, wenn ihr es gelesen habt, dass es mehr als nur unwahrscheinlich ist, weil Rowling niemals in der Ich – Form schreiben würde... aber egal. Lest einfach und wenn ihr gaaanz lieb seit, lasst doch ein Kommilein da, ja?

Die Kraft, die wir nicht haben

Es ist ein Tag wie jeder andere. Ganz Hogwarts frühstückt und fast jeder Schüler meines Jahrgangs sitzt mit seinen Freunden zusammen und redet über irgendwas. Über den nächsten Zaubertrankaufsatz oder über Quidditch.

Nach dem letzten Jahr hat sich die Stimmung etwas gelegt und es sind nicht viele Schüler nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Auch ich habe mit mir gerungen, doch bin ich mit meinen zwei besten Freunden nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt.

Nichts ist mehr wie früher.

Ich spüre die Blicke immer mehr. Blicke von Schülern und von Lehrern, die mich nur mit einem Gedanken in den Augen ansehen: ‚Hoffentlich besiegt er Voldemort so schnell es geht, damit wieder Frieden herrschen kann.'

Noch immer denken ein paar der Zauberer und Hexen ich würde die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, die ich täglich nicht nur durch Blicke ertragen muss, genießen. Doch in Wirklichkeit haben sie keine Ahnung, wie schwer es ist.

Wie auch, sie gehen stets nur Ihrem Leben nach. Sie haben kein solches Schicksal. Sie können so etwas nicht verstehen.

Ich stochere in meinem Frühstücksei herum und ertappe mich mal wieder dabei, wie ich darüber nachdenke, wie mein Leben jetzt sein würde, wenn Voldemort nicht mich, sondern Neville als sich Ebenbürtigen gekennzeichnet hätte.

Ich würde wahrscheinlich wie alle anderen mein Frühstück essen und über völlig unwichtige Dinge reden und dabei völlig ignorieren, dass jemand hier in diesem Schloss den größten dunklen Magier aller Zeiten besiegen muss und dass ohne jegliche Hilfe.

Ich sehe von meinem Frühstücksei auf und blicke nach rechts. Vier Meter neben mir sitzt Neville ebenfalls am Frühstückstisch und schneidet sich gerade sein Brot zurecht, während er mit der einzigen Person redet, für die ich je wirkliche Liebe verspürt habe.

Ja, auch du hast dich verändert. Du bist nicht mehr so fröhlich wie früher, du gehst nicht mehr so oft mit Freunden weg. Du bist nachdenklich geworden.

Das du dich so verändern würdest, habe ich nie gewollt.

Es tut so weh, dich so zu sehen. Wie du da sitzt und mit Neville sprichst, obwohl dich das Thema nicht interessiert und du fast keine Kraft mehr hast.

„Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ich wende meinen Blick von dir ab und sehe in das Gesicht Hermines. Verdammt, sie hat bemerkt, dass ich dich wieder angestarrt habe!

In dem Ausdruck ihrer Augen erkenne ich, dass sie in Wirklichkeit die Antwort auf ihre eigene Frage schon weiß. Doch anders als früher, scheint es, als würde sie mich diesmal nicht mit meinen eigenen Gedanken konfrontieren.

Stattdessen blickt sie kurz Ron an und meint dann: „ Du siehst kaputt aus. Hast du nicht gut geschlafen?"

Erst jetzt blickt auch Ron in meine Richtung. Er scheint schon seit längerem nicht mehr zu verstehen, was in mir vorgeht. Ganz anders als Hermine. Und ganz anders als du.

Da ich nicht antworte, sieht mich Hermine nur noch eindringlicher an.

„Du hast Recht. Ich gehe an die frische Luft. Vielleicht hilft das." Als ich dies sage, fühlt es sich an, als hätte ich seit Jahren nicht mehr geredet und hätte ganz vergessen, wie es geht.

„Aber der Unterricht fängt doch gleich an! Kommst du dann nicht zu spät?" fragt Ron mich nun.

Wieder ein Zeichen dafür, dass er mich nicht versteht. Der Unterricht interessiert mich schon seit langem nicht mehr.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, stehe ich auf und gehe auf die große Tür zu.

Ich höre noch, wie Ron mir hinterher ruft, doch im Moment muss ich einfach weg, weg von hier.

Natürlich komme ich nicht zur Eingangstür, ohne am Slytherintisch vorbeizulaufen.

Ich bemerke die Blicke der Slytherins. Doch diese scheinen ohne ihren ‚King', Malfoy, nicht so Recht zu wissen, wie sie sich verhalten sollen. Dieser ist seit dem Ende der letzten Sommerferien nicht mehr aufzufinden. Kein Wunder.

Ich schließe die Tür der großen Halle hinter mir und verlasse kurz darauf das Schloss und betrete die Ländereien.

Wie automatisch führen mich meine Füße zu dem Baum der neben dem See steht, unter dem ich damals immer mit Ron und Hermine die sommerlichen Tage verbracht habe. Auch heute ist es ziemlich schwül.

Ich setzte mich hin, ziehe die Knie hoch, lege meine Hände auf die Knie und schaue über den See.

Ich weiß, dass ich diese Welt retten muss, ich weiß, dass es so sein muss doch trotzdem weiß ich, dass es zuviel für mich ist.

Jeder Halt, den ich je hatte, existiert nicht mehr. Es gibt keinen, bei dem ich Rat suchen kann... ich bin völlig allein. Sowohl Sirius als auch Dumbledore sind nicht mehr. Und Ron und Hermine scheinen sich mehr füreinander zu interessieren. Auch wenn sie es nicht offen zeigen – man merkt es. Ich merke es.

Ich habe es früher nicht verstanden, doch nun verstehe ich Hermine. Sie möchte Ron ihre Gefühle nicht zeigen, da sie mich damit nicht noch mehr ausgrenzen will, als ich eh schon bin. Und Ron... er ist viel zu schüchtern und würde es nie zugeben. Ich muss mit Hermine reden. Sie soll ihre Gefühle nicht für mich unterdrücken. Die beiden haben noch eine glückliche Zukunft vor sich. Anders als ich.

Denn ich habe endlich eingesehen, dass ich nie die Chance gehabt habe, ein normales Leben zu führen. Seit dem Tag, an dem meine Eltern starben und Voldemort mich töten wollte, war mein Schicksal besiegelt. Ich werde den letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht überleben. Das habe ich schon immer gewusst, nur wollte ich es nicht verstehen.

Plötzlich höre ich Schritte hinter mir. Doch ich drehe mich nicht um. Es ist sicher nur Hermine, die mich zum hunderttausendsten Mal fragen wird, was wirklich los sei und mir schließlich sagt, dass alles gut werden würde.

Ich mache mich schon auf ihre Stimme gefasst, doch ich höre nur, wie jemand hinter mir stehen bleibt.

Schließlich setzt sich jemand neben mich. Als ich durch meine Augenwinkel erkenne, wer es ist, weiten sich meine Augen und ich sehe der Person verdutzt direkt ins Gesicht.

Du hast dich neben mich gesetzt. Du bist mir tatsächlich nachgelaufen. Doch warum?

Ich sehe erneut in deine Augen. In deine so wunderschönen Augen. Doch wieder erkenne ich in ihnen, dass du keine Kraft mehr hast. Nicht nach all den Jahren. Nicht nach all den Jahren, in denen du mich geliebt hast und immer gehofft hast, ich würde deine Liebe eines Tages erwidern.

Du wirfst deine roten Haare zurück, ehe du mir genauso in die Augen siehst, wie ich es bei dir tue. Wir beide sagen nichts, wir verstehen uns auch ohne Worte. In deinen Augen bilden sich Tränen. Wir beide wissen, dass unsere Liebe nicht sein kann und auch nicht sein wird.

Es gibt für uns weder eine Gegenwart, noch eine Zukunft.

Während die erste Träne deine Wange hinunterläuft, erkenne ich plötzlich einen neuen Ausdruck in deinen Augen. Du verstehst mich so gut. Du scheinst zu wissen, dass auch mir die Kraft fehlt.

Du wendest deinen Blick von mir ab und siehst genauso wie ich vorhin auf den See hinaus.

Auch ich sehe nun wieder zum See hinaus, während meine Augen, ebenso wie deine, feucht werden. Ich spüre, wie deine warme linke Hand meine rechte umschließt.

Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, das ist wahr. Doch in diesem Moment gab Ginny mir dennoch Kraft.

Auf eine ganz besondere Art und Weise.


End file.
